Loss and Gains
by C-Swirl
Summary: Scarlet Witch or Wanda Maximoff is learning to accept life as an Avenger with her new comrades. However, she still struggles with the loss over brother making her powers unstable. She may become a threat to team.
1. New Beginings

"Wanda..." His voice cut off, Pietro lay dead at his sisters feet. Everything tore at her from the inside. Silver had been the only friend she had, the only person she had learned to trust.

"P-Pietro get up!" Wanda quivered over the bullet filled body. "G-get up!" She reached out and felt nothing, she had nothing anymore. She sat on her knees, mixed feelings boiled and tossed inside her. Their was pain, anger, sadness and all the other terrible emotions you had when you lost something. What did she do, she cried, she cried into her hands and hid herself.

"Scarlet!" The voice was loud as she felt a rapid a shaking motion. Shaking her head she looked up and saw the familiar face of agent Barton.

"I-I'm fine." She pushed his hand away. "Where are we?"

"This is Avengers tower. Your one of us now." He stood up. "Shall I give you the tour?"

"Whatever." Scarlet stood up and followed Clint down the hallway into the main room.

"This is the training room where you get to either train, work out, do your lift-things-into-the-air trick or whatever." He joked with her. "Aww lighten up, you can't stay like this forever you know."

"I doubt you even understand what it's like to loose someone you knew your whole life, the only person you cared for." She turned her gaze from him and looked to the wall. "He was my brother, and my greatest friend."

"Eventually you learn to get over that." Natasha interjected from the other end of the hall. "What's needs to get done gets done, and you can't cry about it"

"If it isn't the spy of spy's. What do you want?"

"Oh, Rogers and I need the training room for the new recruits."

"Consider me out of your way." Scarlet left the room and returned to her own quarters. "No one here understands what it's like. To loose the one person you knew you could trust."

"Hey Nat, go easy on her, she grew up with the guy for crying out loud." Barton cautioned the assassin, she leaned against the wall bored of waiting for Rogers.

"You learn to let it go Clint, I did and it's about time she did too." Her voice was firm as she clearly had no interest.

"Well shes not you, and she acts different." Clint continued to make his point. "Don't expect her to forget and be back on her feet as fast as you." Natasha smirked to herself. She wasn't the one to care for some other girl who couldn't pull herself together.

"She's Russian, she'll get over it."


	2. Something Strange

"Steady, steady." Clint aimed his arrow at the small silver loop, his focus was sharp, he stood his bow at the ready.

CRASH! The sound came from the main room. Clint flinched loosing his arrow. The arrow bounced off the walls before lodging itself into the head of training dummy.

"Ya still got it Barton." he said, admiring his targeting. Grabbing another arrow he slowly walked into the main room, he didn't see anything and he dove behind the counter. Looking around he didn't see a single object out of place.

"Then what was that noise?"

"Hello ." Clint jumped and hit his head on the shelf. He looked up too see captain Rogers standing over him, his hand outstretched.

"Cap! Don't scare me like that!" Grabbing Caps hand he pulled himself up.

"What are you doing behind the counter anyway? You already know Tony took the last bagel." He laughed at his own joke. Clint rolled his eyes.

"No. I heard a crash and ran out here to investigate." He rubbed his head feeling for a bump. "You heard it right?"

"No, have you had your coffee yet?"

"I don't drink coffee, it helps keep the nerves calm." He folded his bow and placed it in the holster on his back. "I prefer tea." Cap walked off and Hawkeyes stood still alert in the main room.

" ?" Wanda walked into the room cautiously. "I didn't expect you up this early. Looking at the clock he realized it was only 5:00 in the morning..

"I couldn't sleep,when I'm not sleeping, I'm training." He made his excuse up quickly. In reality he had been up all night thinking about the aftermath to follow the "Ultron" incident. "Why are you up?"

"You make quiet a lot of noise for a spy."

"Oh. Sorry." He knew what noise she was talking about but it hadn't been him. He wonder curiously about the noises and how no one but he and Wanda seemed to hear them. Then again, he had to be trained to hear this well, being an assassin and all. He was skeptical on how Wanda had heard the noise from her corridor on the other end of the hall. Then he saw it, the small flicker of red on Scarlets hands, how ever Wanda was clearly oblivious to her powers being active. He decided to ignore it. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's fine, nothing much to dream for anyway." Wanda responded clearly shaken. He watched as the flickering red over her hands throbbed expanding and decreasing.

CRASH!

This time he saw it happen, the leg of the table had been compressed, and became nearly in existent. The Maximoff child jumped and with that the red was gone. Clint examined the situation, when Wanda realized the error the powers ceased. He had to find out more but he would need help.


End file.
